


Basically MCYT oneshots, except im there for some reason

by SaplCake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ha Gay, M/M, Multi, Subscribe to Technoblade, Wow, can I dropkick you?, im gonna yeet myself into a volcano now, mainly fluffy stuff, no smut cause its just wrong, reeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaplCake/pseuds/SaplCake
Summary: The usual mcyt oneshot stuff, but im kinda gonna just... sometimes insert myself...and no, im not gonna ship myself with any of the characters mainly cause im a minor, and thats just wrong. My character is mainly gonna be hanging out with Tommy or Tubbo or something.so yesnow pls read or Vurb will steal your toes
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, zelkpvp - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> w e l c o m e c h i l d r e n
> 
> i bet a lot of people on here are using this as a replacement for wattpad since you cant use wattpad on school devices. so yey
> 
> pls enjoy or you get put in a toaster >:)

Hello dudes, dudettes, and everything in between. My name is SaplCake!

(wait, why am i doing my future twitch intro... ah nevermind)

welcome to this garbage book of garbage where i write things.

This is the intro/request area by the way, isnt that pretty cool.

The ships i will be writing will mainly be skephalo, zelkpvp, and dreamnotfound  
(mainly cause i like those ships the most)

I will not be shipping any of the minors together, including me, cause thats just wrong.

Anyways, request away and I shall try to do your requests soon!

(do it or i drop kick you into a volcano)


	2. Lol Skeppy is a simp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically...
> 
> Skeppy acts like a simp
> 
> Bad acting nice like always
> 
> SaplCake acts like a Skephalo shipper
> 
> Tommy and Tubbo join in
> 
> And Wilbur just wants some Tortinos Pizza Rolls

(I guess you can say this is a Minecraft AU)

(And also, I probably wont get everybody's personality correct, please forgive me for that)

Skeppy POV  
~~~~~~~~  
"Tommy! Give me back my shovel!" Tubbo yelled as he chased Tommy, who was holding a netherite shovel. "Hmm.. nah!" Tommy replied in the middle of a wheeze. Tommy suddenly trips over a rock and collapses to the ground, allowing Tubbo to take his shovel back.

I just rolled my eyes at the two of them before walking towards my house. I quickly took a stack of quartz blocks and continued working on it. "Geppy!!! I got more quartz for you!!" I heard a familiar voice yell out. I looked down to see Bad running towards me. A smile appeared on my face instantly. I quickly jumped down, ignoring the fall damage I took and ran towards him. "Woah! 2 Stacks?! Thanks Bad!" I told him. "No problem!" He said, before dashing off.

"Ooooohhh... someone has a crushhhh~" A voice said behind me. I looked behind me to see a girl around Tommy and Tubbos age, who had light brown hair and bright orange eyes. She wore a cake hoodie, jeans, and to top it off, had a sapling on her head. And shes on top of my house. "PFFfffFfT nOoo I doNt!!!" My voice cracked out. "Also, get down from there!"

"Nahh... Im comfy. I see how you act around him. You act like a completely different person! Just admit it!" Sapl says with a smirk. "Maybe I do have I cru- waiT nO I dont!!" I shouted out while knocking her off my house, hearing her let out a small oof.

"HE ADMITS IT!" Sapl shouts out while dashing in the direction of Tommy and Tubbo. "Hey dudes! I got something to tell yall!!"   
She said, her Texan accent coming out a bit. "WOMAN!" Tommy yelled out. "MANCHILD" Sapl yelled back. "IM NOT A CHI- CLOSE ENOUGH!"

I quickly ran towards the 3 three of them. "Skeppy has a crush of Bad! He admitted it!!!" Sapl says. "OoOoooh! Really?!" Tubbo asked. "Skeppy is this true?"

"nOooo! I do noT have a crush on him!" I yelled out.

"Have a crush on who?" I heard Bad say behind me. My whole body just freezes. "Skeppy has a crush on you!!" Sapl says with a wide grin. "Aw... you do?" Bad says with the sweet smile I grew to lov- wAit whAt am I thinking?! "This is deffo flerting" I heard Tubbo whisper to Tommy, and I saw him nod in agreement.

"Its ok if you have a crush on me Geppy. I still love you!" Bad says before pulling me into a hug. I felt my face turn red. "BAD OMGNSZKZKSMMSKSKS" I rambled out.

"You two should kiss!" I heard Tommy say with a smirk, while Sapl and Tubbo were fangirling/fanboying. "Wha-" I started, but I was interupted by a kiss on my cheek. "Im so sorry Skepp-" Bad began to ramber out, but I stop him with a small peck on his cheek.

"Um, what the fuck happened here." Wilbur said, holding a plate of Tortinos Pizza rolls.

"LANGUAGE!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this kinda sucked
> 
> I was kinda rushing this mainly cause my phone was dying, but also I didnt have much of an idea of what to do, so ah well.
> 
> I hope you liked this :P


End file.
